Heroes of Time
by Joshie C
Summary: My first story about my OC Okara. An alternate timeline and dimension that gives Trunks a new brother at the time of the Androids attacks in the future. This story will take most of the elements from the original show but with some small twists that will hopefully make an interesting story. The story will continue to the Black Arc of super.
1. A New Story? A New Timeline!

I hope you enjoy but if you don't tell me what's wrong with it and I might change it up a bit. Anyways this will be a long friggin' story about a dbz oc and his fight for survival. Now I present to you…. HEROES OF TIME.

The day started like any other. The sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Okara opened his blue eyes that were still full of sleep to find his brother still sleeping. "Heh, of course he's still asleep." Okara says while getting ready for the day ahead. He grabbed his usual clothing, a jean jacket with a sewn on Saiyan royalty symbol on the back. Okara got Trunks' clothes out too, a simple Capsule Corp. shirt and some jeans. Okara was trying to get his Black spiked hair out of his eyes, the length like his brother's but he had hair spikes like his father as well.Bulma wakes up and checks on her two young half saiyans. Okara and Trunks, are the half breeds of Vegeta and Bulma . This must be strange right? Well this is because it is a different timeline again. In this timeline Bulma and Vegeta have two children instead of just Trunks. Anyways enough explanation.Bulma takes her boys to get groceries, her mistake was leaving the radio on. "HELP THE EVIL ANDROIDS HAVE DESTROYED MOST OF THE CITY!" The voice calls out in fear.Both Trunks and Okara clench their fists, ready to run and fight. Bulma looks at her boys and instantly she knows what they are thinking. "'NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Bulma yells "I AM NOT LOSING YOU GUYS!" Okara had already left with Trunks on his tail.The boys were just late. The androids have destroyed the entire city and killed everyone who lived there. "GODDAMNIT WE WERE TOO DAMNED LATE!" Okara screams out in pure rage. "Bro come on, we need to get home or mom'll kill us." Trunks calmly tells his brother."Don't worry boys." A strange voice said."Who's there!?" The boys question in unison."It's me, Gohan.""Gohan!" Calls out Okara. Just then two arms pull the boys together. The blue wrist bands were a sure fire sign that this was Gohan."Gohan how late were we?" Trunks asks clearly feeling guilty for being too late. Gohan shows sympathy in his face and voice while saying "About two minutes guys."Okara feels anger inside of himself for not helping and blurts out, "Gohan I want to help, plead train me!" This makes Gohan think a bit, no one has ever asked to be trained by me before, Gohan thinks to himself. "Yeah and I want to be trained too!" Trunks adds in hopeful that it will work."You know what fine. But just don't tell your mother please, she'd kill me." Gohan answers.Later at the Briefs' residence Gohan is talking to Trunks and Okara while waiting for Bulma to come home. The sound of a door opening was the sign of Bulma being home for she was one of the only people with the keys. "Ugh. Boys are you alive or do I need to make dinner for one tonight?" Bulma asks to see if there is anyone home."We're home and we brought Gohan aong too!" the excitement spilling out of Trunks' voice. "Well then, Gohan will you be spending the night?" Bulma asks with a hint of playful nature in her voice. "You know it Bulma!" Gohan replies with a hint of kindness.The next month"You guys have gotten more powerful than I could've ever imagined!" Gohan says with excitement and pride in his voice. Okara noticed an explosion in the distance. "Oh no they're here guys!" Okara yells with worry in his voice. "I've got this you two need to stay back." Gohan says, making sure to keep worry out of his voice. "No, Gohan you'll die!" Okara yells at his mentor. The friendship between all 3 has grown. The training helped Gohan see how much the boys had grown since they had last seen each other. "No, I can do this!" Gohan replies. "Look Gohan, Okara is right. Three against two is better than one on two!" Trunks yells. "Fine then let's go."Gohan says straight forwardly. The boys feel a sudden urge to rest. Gohan had hit the boys in a pressure point, knocking them both unconscious.A few minutes laterOkara wakes up next to Trunks, wondering what had just happened. Trunks gets up and looks around, dazed and confused. "GOHAN'S GONE!" Okara yells looking around frantically.The boys fly into the near by city to find no one alive at all. The rain hitting Okara's black hair and making it difficult for him to see well. Just out of the corner of his eye Trunks spots Gohan in a puddle, face down and bleeding heavily. Okara could feel anger inside of himself, a feeling that he was never able to tap into. Trunks was already starting to turn into a Super Saiyan while Okara's transformation was just begging.The boys let out a blood curdling yell and then a flash of golden light comes from them. The form Gohan was keeping a secret for the boys to unlock. The legendary form of Super Saiyan!A few moments later.The boys head home and ask Bulma "Mom is there any way to build a time machine?""Of course boys. I know what happened and I know what you want to do." Bulma replied with a loving yet sad tone.One year later.Okara and Trunks are ready to prevent the androids from awakening. "Bye mom we love you, we'll see you when we come back!" The boys yell to their loving mother.End of chapter 1I hope you enjoyed! Now it's time to wait, buwahaha sorry but I'll be back soon. Love you all!


	2. A new enemy?

"Okara and Trunks Arrive! The Evil Androids!"

After the battles on Planet Namek Gohan is getting ready to see his father once more, the sun was shining and it was an awesome day to be outside with the people you love. It's been about a year since Gohan had been fighting for peace on Namek and the entire universe. Gohan starts to think about all of the great things him and Goku could do together!

"I can't wait to see daddy again and have some bonding time with him!" Gohan thought while doing his homework that he missed out on while on Namek. The sound of the phone ringing brought Gohan out of his trance. Gohan picks up the phone wondering who could possibly be calling his house.

"H-hey Gohan did you feel that power level that seems to be getting closer by the minute?" a shaky voice said.

"Krillin is that you?" Gohan answers back.

"Yeah it's me." Krillin's voice got a little irritated by the question.

"I feel it now, I think it's F-F-FRIEZA!" Gohan's voice carries over the phone lines as a little scream that almost makes Krillin wish he were still dead.

Meanwhile at the Briefs residence Vegeta lands on Earth again. Bulma and Yamcha are questioning what the sound was at first but when Vegeta walked out of the spaceship they both new what was happening. Yamcha gets ready for a fight but Bulma pushes him out of the way.

"Hey Vegeta how are ya?" Bulma says with pure enthusiasm.

"Hmph I'm perfect." Vegeta snaps back with an annoyed tone.

"Heh well come on! I'm dying from your stench." Bulma strides up to Vegeta and places a finger on his chest. Motioning with her finger to follow along.

"BULMA HE TRIED TO KILL US!" Yamcha yells at Bulma looking very worried.

"Well Vegeta are you gonna follow or do I need to call Goku?' Bulma says trying to get Vegeta's attention.

"Fine, I'm following woman." Vegeta replies with a hint of annoyance in his voice. Bulma takes Bulma into the house and is looking at his prideful walk the whole way. Bulma is starting to feel love for Vegeta, she doesn't realize it yet but she will soon.

 _A few minutes later..._

"WOMAN WHERE IS MY ARMOR. FRIEZA IS COMING AND I NEED CLOTHING!" Vegeta yells through the door of the bathroom.

"IT'S IN THE WASH VEGETA I'VE GOT CLOTHES FOR YOU! THEY SHOULD BE RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Bulma calls back. Footsteps came up behind her and two hands are placed on her shoulders.

"Why are these the clothes you chose for me?!" Vegeta asks.

"Well if Frieza is coming back shouldn't you leave so you can beat his butt." Bulma replies with a playful tone. Vegeta reaches the battlefield as quickly as possible. The rest of the fighters are already at the spot. The battlefield was a mountain range with deserts surrounding the rest of the area. A big space ship lands a few miles away, the evil Frieza has arrived and he has brought his father along too. Cold and Frieza walk out of the space ship with their men.

"Heh so this is earth it's so boring. Father can I just blow it up and wait for the Saiyan to just go to different planet." Frieza says looking around at the mountains with a smirk on his face./p

"Frieza! This is the end for you!" a strange teenager said. The boy was followed by another teenager who is at least the same age.

"Cold you will pay for your crimes! the other teenager yells.

"HA! Do you both believe that you have enough power to defeat us!" Frieza replies with a smirk on his face.

"Don't underestimate the power of a Super Saiyan, Frieza!" one of the teens yell. What no one knows is that the two teens are Okara and Trunks. Trunks looks over at Okara who turns into a Super Saiyan.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Frieza yells in fear at the sight of his greatest fear in the universe. He remembers the fight with Goku who completely over powered Frieza in that form.

"Um men attack the boys and leave them for dead if they are too powerful." Cold says dumbfounded at why his son was so worried about these two lads. The men raced at Okara and Trunks, leaving their guard down for the attack. Okara kills all of the men on the left with only his hands while Trunks uses his sword on the men on the right.

"Father we need to kill them NOW!" Frieza yells but is too late for a combined ki blast flies at them. Frieza and Cold jump into the air completely ignorant of Okara and Trunks' plan of attack. Trunks flies up and slices Frieza in two, continuing with even more slashes killing the evil tyrant. Trunks ends the combo with a ki blast, leaving only ashes in the place of Frieza. Cold's fate was worse, Okara appeared behind the evil father. Okara punches Cold so hard that his fist goes through his stomach. Then Okara punches Cold's head clean off of his neck.

After the fight Vegeta suddenly appears and is ready to kill the boys.

"GET READY TO DIE YOU TWO!" Vegeta yells with pure rage thinking that Cold and Frieza had hired Okara and Trunks to kill everyone.

"Calm down. We are here for Goku." Okara says coolly and calmly.

 _A little while later_

Okara had given everyone just enough info to keep them satisfied.

"So are just as strong as dad?" Gohan asks Okara with pure enthusiasm on display.

"I don't know but what I do know is that we are close to the same level." Okara replies trying not to let his pride show. Just then a space ship lands and Goku crawls out of the wreckage.

"Goku!" everyone yells.

"Guys where is Frieza at!" Goku yells.

"My brother here killed him." Okara says while pulling Trunks in close like he was going to give him a hug.

"Nice." Goku says with a sigh of relief.

"Uum Goku we need to talk for a little bit." Trunks says with some anxiety, he has never seen Goku before and has always thought he was an awesome hero.

"Sure." Goku says looking around at his friends.

"Oh yeah we need to do this in private Goku." Okara says.

"Well I guess these strangers have a plan wouldn't you say Goku?" Piccolo says, just arriving to the spot of Goku's landing. Okara and Trunks let Goku know everything. They tell him about the androids, the heart virus, and that they are Vegeta's sons from the future.

"We will be staying here just in case ok?" Okara asks.

"That's fine I'll let you stay at my house for the meantime," Goku replies, "but just so I can get this straight. I'm supposed to take these pills and there are androids coming in about a month?"

"Yup." both brother reply with smiles.

 _1 month later_

It has turned out that Goku got the heart virus early and is being given the pills by Chi Chi. Okara and Trunks leave to search for the androids. They both felt the powers of Tien, Piccolo, and Vegeta.

"Where were you two?!" Piccolo yells at Okara and Trunks.

"Goku got the virus earlier than what was expected." Okara explains. Trunks looks over to see Bulma carrying two babies in her hands. Vegeta is in the corner watching the boys and slowly showing some emotion.

"I found them!" Tien yells. A white haired old man and a small plump pale man leave the city they were watching over. Vegeta turns Super Saiyan and chases the duo until they lead him to an open field. Okara and Trunks follow with Tien and Piccolo on their tails. Vegeta smirks as he gets ready to instantly kill the first android.

"Hey chubby, take this!" Vegeta yells as he punches the big white android into a million pieces.

"N-N-Nineteen!" the old man yells in horror. He makes a run for it and is too fast for Vegeta on foot to catch.

"WAIT," Trunks yells at Vegeta, "those are not the androids we fought!"

"WHAT" Vegeta yells back.

"Hmph, I'm guessing that old man must be the creator or something." Piccolo says.

"YOOHOOO!" Bulma yells form a flying car. Bulma's face changes once she sees Dr. Gero in the background looking at his prey.

"Mom!" Trunks and Okara yell accidentally.

"MOM!?" Vegeta yells realizing that the two teenagers in front of him were his two sons. Bulma lands and explains the identity of the old man.

"It's Dr. Gero a brilliant yet crazy man." Bulma explains with a touch of worry in her face.

 _The End_


	3. THE ANDROIDS AWAKEN

Ok so just real quick I'm gonna be writing a lot of character development stuff soon. Ok announcement over now it's time for the new chapter.

Gero was watching, waiting for the perfect moment to steal the energy of Vegeta. Vegeta's back was turned while he was talking to Bulma.

"WHY?! Bulma please take our baby boys back home." Vegeta said clearly worrying for his children, a side of him never seen before.

"Well I guess I should leave but real quick," Bulma said while reaching in her pocket, "here's a map of where Gero's lab is."

"Bulma where did you have this?" Piccolo asks.

"I thought with androids it would be Gero at the helm ya know?" Bulma replied straight faced without a hint of worry. Bulma gets into her flying car and leaves. Then Vegeta felt a hand on his mouth then he felt his power draining. Okara seen Gero on Vegeta's back, draining all of his power. Trunks blasted Gero off but could not catch up to Gero.

"Oh God," a familiar voice said, "good thing I've got Senzu beans!"

"Krillin!" Tien says happy to see his old friend.

"Here eat this Vegeta." Krillin says while handing Vegeta a Senzu.

"Hmph I'M GONNA KILL THAT BASTARD!" Vegeta yells in pure rage. Vegeta flies off ready to kill anyone in his path.

"Well that's our cue. Let's go!" Piccolo says following Vegeta's lead. On the ground Gero has almost reached his laboratory. He knows that the fighters can't reach him now.

"Ha! I'm here with no one to stop me!" Gero bursts out with pride. He opens the door and opens the pods of androids 17 and 18. The teenage androids walk out of their pods and look at each other knowingly.

"Hello doctor." Android 17 says with a robotic tone. Gero turns to 18 and sees that she is completely normal. A huge banging sound at the door startles Gero.

"HOW?!" Gero yells but then feels a hand go through his neck.

Meanwhile on the outside Vegeta is charging up a blast attack to destroy the door. The attack hits the door right when Piccolo and the rest of the Z-fighters reach the laboratory.

"17 what's the meaning of this!" Gero's bodyless head yells.

"Well I think you're too evil and that we will do our programmed things later." 17 says with a sadistic smile on his face. 17 stomps on Geros head effortlessly killing his creator. 18 turns around to open the pod holding android 16.

"Hi bro," 18 says to her other brother, "let's go." 18 charges an energy blast and destroys the lab. Vegeta wakes up and sees the androids on the street a few yards off.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Vegeta yells. He reaches the androids and punches 18 in the stomach. 18 stumbles back a bit but then she gets her footing back.

"Dad!" Okara yells after he found the androids.

"Don't disturb the fight." 17 tells Okara with an annoyed tone. Okara turns Super Saiyan and punches 17 in the face. 17 returns the favor with a kick to the stomach.

Trunks goes Super Saiyan and tells everyone, "WE NEED TO HELP DAD AND OKARA!"

Everyone else reaches the battle. They all charge at 17 and 18 except for Krillin. Krillin watches and is scared for his life. " _I don't wanna die"_ Krillin thinks to himself. The fight between 18 and Vegeta is still raging on. Vegeta lands a punch on 18's face making her bleed. 18 hits back with a punch to Vegeta's chest making Vegeta loose his breath and he spits up a puddle of blood. Vegeta regains his breathing and kicks 18 in the leg making her fall down. He hits her over the head and she just gets back up. She kicks Vegeta's arm and breaks it making Vegeta detransform into his base form. Finishing the fight. The fight with 17 is different. 17 takes out Tien easily but has trouble with Okara, Trunks, and Piccolo. Piccolo reaches up and grabs 17's leg pulling him towards Okara who blasts 17 in the face. 18 takes Trunks' attention and they starttrading blows. Even as a Super Saiyan Trunks is having trouble keeping up with 18. 18 knocks out Trunks and then fights Okara. Okara is almost even with 18 but she gains ground with him bit by bit. 17 is easily defeating Piccolo on his own. Piccolo gets knocked out by a punch to the chest. 16 and Krillin are watching the onslaught. Krillin's face is one of pure terror while 16's is perfectly calm. 17 and 18 fight Okara who is bleeding heavily out of his mouth, arm, and a scar on his forehead. Okara hits 17 in his face, leaving some room for him to charge an attack for 18 to take in the face. Okara's blast makes 18 launch back but it took the rest of his power. He falls down with a smile on his face, knowing that he went down fighting. The androids wake up and meet up with 16. Krillin notices 18 walking towards him. He tenses up but then feels a small kiss on his cheek.

"Your cute, oh and wake them up so we can fight them later." 18 says to the little man. Krillin gives each of the fighters a Senzu bean.

"We... need to train for the next time we fight them." Okara says tiredly.


	4. Training for the Androids!

_The Training for the Androids_

The words were true, even Vegeta thought the words were true. Okara looked up at the warriors who have just been defeated. Each and every person was bleeding from somewhere.

"You're right, I hate to admit it but you are right." Trunks said trying to break the silence surrounding them.

"Sons," Vegeta said, "you will train with me. We will be using an enlarged gravity chamber."

"I guess I will try and get to train with Gohan and possibly Goku if he ever wakes up." Piccolo stated. Okara stared at his jacket, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. The jacket was torn and the Saiyan royal symbol was destroyed.

"We can make a new one Okara." Trunks said trying to cheer his brother up.

"I guess we can." Okara replied with a sigh.

"Come on boys, we're going home." Vegeta ordered. The trio rose into the air and left Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien by themselves.

"Well I guess I need to go to Kame house." Krillin said.

"Hmph you weakling. Why did you not help us?" Piccolo questioned Krillin with a look of pure hatred on his face.

"W-w-w-w-well I knew I would just get in the way and… that girl was pretty." Krillin replied with nervousness clear in his voice.

"Piccolo let him go, he's fine." Tien said.

"Fine but if this happens again I will not hold back on you Krillin." Piccolo said.

"W-will do." Krillin replied.

Meanwhile at Capsule Corp. Vegeta, Okara, Trunks have returned for training.

"Welcome home my handsome men." Bulma called out while looking at Okara, Trunks, and Vegeta.

"Bulma is there a way to make a bigger gravity chamber that can handle three Super Saiyans?" Vegeta replied with no love in his tone or face. Bulma looked at him and instantly realized that someone had made his pride shrink.

"Yeah," Bulma stated, "but you need to watch the boys while I'm at it."

A sigh was released from Vegeta's mouth he moved over and gave Bulma a small kiss on the cheek. Bulma gave Vegeta the baby versions of Okara and Trunks before running off to build the enlarged gravity chamber.

"How are my little princes doing?" Vegeta asked the babies.

"Um dad what are you doing?" Trunks asked with a look of amazement visible on his face.

"I-I-I'm taking care of the boys of course." Vegeta answered.

After about an hour or two Bulma came back into the room to tell them the news.

"Guys it's done." Bulma stated.

"Ok mom, thanks." Trunks responded.

"Oh by the way, why is Okara not talking?" Bulma asked with concern in her voice.

"Well his jacket was ripped. It was the only thing that he had of dad."

"Oh, well let me see the original so I can make a better version of it."

"Ok I'll try and pry it away from him." Just then Okara walked through the door and gave Bulma the destroyed jacket while giving her a hug. She felt tears start to roll off of his face.

"This jacket was made by both you and dad," Okara stated, "he made the Saiyan patches but you had the jacket." Bulma looked at Trunks, his face was full of sadness.

"Okara it's ok," Trunks stated, "we can make a new one with dad and mom by our side." Just then Vegeta walked into the doorway to watch what was happening. All Vegeta saw was his sons crying in Bulma's arms.

"T-the jacket is all I had left of dad." Okara let out, letting out all of his sadness that was built up over 15 years. Vegeta heard this as nothing but a simple cry.

" _He's no true Saiyan._ " Vegeta thought to himself as he slowly walked away.

"I know how hard it was for dad to try and lighten up but I know he cared for us," Okara started, "he fought the androids and died to protect us." Vegeta stopped walking and turned around to his sons, tears filled his eyes as he slowly thought of losing his children.

" _I-I can't even think of what I would do if…_ " Vegeta thought to himself, letting a few tears roll down his cheek.

"Okara!" Vegeta yelled, trying to act as if he didn't care for his son.

"Dad!?" Okara answered back in embarrassment.

"I'll help re-make that jacket of yours," Vegeta stated, "since you seem to love it so much." Okara ran to his father and gave him a gigantic hug, Vegeta did not embrace with his son but instead gave him a cold stare. Trunks picked up Okara's tattered jacket from the floor and brought it over to Bulma.

"I told him that I would never allow him to cry," Trunks started, "whether it was about my death or anyone else's I have never wanted to see him in sorrow." Trunks felt tears in his eyes as he remembered his promise to Okara.

" _Okara, I will protect you and I will make sure you are never sad again," Trunks said, "we will avenge father and everyone else who died from those androids!"_

" _O-ok Trunks." Okara replied, wiping the tears from his eyes. The two brothers embraced._

" _I will protect you too Trunks," Okara stated with his fist clenched, "I won't let anyone kill you without killing me first!"_

Meanwhile, Piccolo just reached Goku's house to tell Gohan about the Android threat.

"Gohan, we need to train to defeat those monsters!" Piccolo yelled.

"Why would he need to even FIGHT them?!" Chichi asked.

"Because Goku is as good as dead, Okara, Vegeta, and Trunks can't defeat them, and there are three of them." Piccolo explained with worry in his voice.

"W-w-well Tien could help right?!" Chichi asked.

"Sadly no." Piccolo said, worried about the fate of the earth.

"Fine, but he better not die." Chichi responded.

"Come on Gohan, we're going to Kami's," Piccolo ordered, "I've got business to attend to."

"What?" Gohan asked.

"Kami and I will become one." Piccolo responded.

"Wait, what?!" Gohan asked, confused on what his mentor meant.

"You will see." Piccolo stated while walking towards the door.

"I need to call Roshi and see if he can get Krillin out here so we can move Goku to a safer spot." Chichi stated while reaching for the phone.

 _A few minutes later_

"Mr. Popo look over the look out while I'm away." Kami told Popo, getting ready to leave the lookout possibly forever.

"Kami please don't leave me alone here." Popo pleaded.

"It has to be done, old friend." Kami replied. The sound of two people stepping onto the floor of the look out stopped Popo and Kami's conversation.

"I'm here Kami," Piccolo stated, "I'm ready to become one again."

"Ok Piccolo I am ready as well." Kami replied to this odd request. Piccolo put his hand on Kami's chest. Nothing happened for a few seconds until a blinding light started coming from Kami. When the light disappeared Piccolo was the only one there, Kami was gone.

"Gohan we're going to train up here for now." Piccolo stated.

"O-o-ok you seem a whole lot stronger Mr. Piccolo." Gohan responded.

"Well it's because we were once a single being," Piccolo explained, "we shared both power and life."

"Oh, I see now." Gohan responded.

 _A few hours later_

"16 what is your deal bro?" 17 questioned.

"To kill Goku." 16 responded with his monotone voice.

"Well that didn't get us anywhere did it 17?" 18 teased.

"At least I was trying to talk to him sis." 17 retorted. The trio had already made it to Goku's house but were late in finding him. They each went inside to look for Goku.

"I haven't found any traces of 'em have you bro?" 18 asked while looking in the bedroom.

"Nope, I don't think that they're here." 17 responded.

"Affirmative, no ki signatures anywhere." 16 reported.

"Since when were you able to detect ki signatures?" 18 asked.

"Since my creation." 16 replied.

"It would have come in handy while we were tracking Goku ya know?!" 17 retorted.

"Well I would have told you if you had only asked." 16 teased.

"Okara are you sure about this?!" Trunks panicked.

"Trunks if we don't we'll risk everyone's lives!" Okara yelled.

"Come on Trunks, or do I need to beat you back into shape?" Vegeta teased. Trunks gave in and went Super Saiyan at full power. The trio started throwing punches and kicks at one another. Vegeta landed a good hit on Okara's stomach, weakening him for a surprise attack by Trunks. Okara braced himself and tripped Trunks. Vegeta found this as his opportunity to attack Trunks with his new attack.

"Trunks prepare to have almost no feeling in your body when I'm done with you," Vegeta screamed, "BIG BANG ATTACK!" There was a gigantic explosion and screams of pain coming from Okara and Trunks. The attack left Okara in a tangled mess of blood. Trunks was in a small crater thanks in part to the 40 times gravity in the room. Trunks was bleeding profusely from his back and arms, his entire jacket was ripped to shreds. The duo slowly got up and rose into the air, they nodded at each other. The fight resumed like normal, only that Okara and Trunks were now weakened. Vegeta was pushed into a corner and started to bleed from the hits to the head by both brothers. Okara hit Vegeta in the back of the head making Vegeta stumble into an attack by Trunks. Trunks kicked Vegeta into the air and then hit him in mid-air with a knee to the chest. They both landed in a crater, making the entire planet shake.

"Huff, huff, huff ok boys that's going to do for now." Vegeta stated.

"Ok father." Trunks replied while trying his best to crawl out of the crater.

 _A few moments later_

Okara, Vegeta, and Trunks went back into the room and continued training for a whole month. Now let's check on Gohan and Piccolo's progress shall we?

"Huff, You're good Mr. Piccolo." Gohan stated, blood coming from his mouth and forehead.

"Huff. You too Gohan." Piccolo stated, bleeding from his mouth and arm. Piccolo launched himself forward while Gohan ducked beneath him. Gohan launched Piccolo in the air with a kick and followed him until Piccolo started to fall. Then Gohan punched Piccolo in stomach, following Piccolo's fall Gohan added a few more punches for an extra measure. The two landed and created a crater the size of a normal building.

"MASANKO-HA!" Gohan yelled out hitting Piccolo in the chest with an energy attack.

"Gohan that's enough…" Piccolo stated, bleeding heavily from his mouth and chest. Just then Goku appeared and looked around.

"DADDY!" Gohan yelled out.

"Yeah I was fine after taking some more of that medicine." Goku explained.

"Good to have you back Goku." Piccolo said.

"Thanks, where's Kami by the way?" Goku asked.

"He's fused with me now." Piccolo explained.

"Ah I see." Goku responded.

"Hey guys guess what I found!" A familiar voice yelled out.

"KRILLIN!" The trio yelled out.

"Yeah it's me alright." Krillin replied.

"What did you find Krillin?" Gohan asked.

"I think I found a basement to Gero's lab!" Krillin answered

"No way!" Piccolo yelled in amazement.

"Gohan can you come with me? I was about to go and grab Trunks and Okara while I was at it." Krillin asked.

"Heck yeah!" Gohan responded.

After convincing Okara and Trunks to look too, the four made their way to Gero's lab.

"See this was the door I found while I was snooping for any information on the androids." Krillin explained while opening a trap door.

"Ok let's go then." Trunks ordered. They all jumped down the hole to find an entire underground lab.

"Look!" Gohan called out.

"What is it Gohan?" Trunks asked.

"I think I found the blueprints to the androids." Gohan responded.

"Hey Okara I found a strange baby over here!" Krillin yelled out. Okara walked over to see what Krillin was talking about.

"AH WHAT IS THAT THING?!" Okara yelled. Krillin looked around for anything to explain this strange creature. Trunks and Gohan walked up to Okara and Krillin with blueprints in their hands.

"What's that?" Okara asked, pointing at the bundle of blueprints in Gohan's hands.

"These are the blueprints to the androids." Gohan responded.

"Well we have what we need." Trunks stated. All four of them started flying into the air. Okara looked down and launched a giant energy blast to destroy the underground lab.


	5. 16's Backstory?

After the androids checked Goku's house they decided to have some fun in their free time.

"Come on we need to get some fun in anyways." 17 stated while getting into the van.

"What are we gonna do then?" 18 asked in a bored tone.

"Wanna go and cause some havoc in the countryside?" 17 requested.

"Sounds fun." 18 replied.

"I do not truly see the fun in destruction." 16 stated whilst climbing into the back of the vehicle.

"Well, we'll show ya." 18 said. 17 drove off to the nearest gas station and got out, leaving his brother and sister in the van.

"What do ya need sir?" the cashier asked.

"You to go and die." 17 responded.

"Oh you're one o' dem moody teens aren'tcha?" the cashier inquired.

"And you're one of those hicks who don't know when to shut their mouth." 17 retorted. The cashier looked at 17 with eyes full of pure rage. 17 responded by blowing up the gas station without missing anyone inside.

"17, why did you do that?!" 18 asked, annoyed that her brother just randomly killed people without her.

"They were annoying me sis." 17 replied in a cool and calm voice. The sound of fire caught their attention, the fire at the gas station started to spread to the forest.

"17, you are going to cause harm to the wildlife if you don't control yourself!" 16 yelled out, running towards the fire to stop it from spreading to the forest.

"I don't see why you care more about them then us 16!" 17 shot back, annoyance showing in his voice and face. 17 walked behind 16, mocking him the entire way.

"17, please allow me to show you the reason why I want to protect wildlife." 16 stated. 18 had just caught up to the two by then, she was completely confused when 16 asked this.

"Take me too!" 18 pleaded, even though she didn't have a complete grasp on what the situation was.

"Fine, 18 come along then." 16 stated. 17 and 18 followed their brother until they found a good spot, full of deer, birds, and other small creatures.

"See how calm and defenseless they are?" 16 asked.

"Yeah, still don't get why you love it so much though bro." 17 replied. 16 pointed out a little fawn who was with his parents.

"You do realize that I am based on the son of Gero," 16 informed 17 and 18, "I have his memories, his looks, and even his voice."

"But that doesn't answer my question 16." 17 stated.

"I realize that losing anyone close to you is hard, animals have feelings as well you know." 16 stated.

"I think I'm starting to grasp it 16." 18 said, trying to comfort her brother.

"Animals cannot control when they die, humans can change certain situations if they needed to save someone." 16 explained.

"That's why animals need protection and love?" 17 questioned, starting to see where his brother was coming from.

"Yes 17." 16 stated. 17 gave 16 a small hug and then 18 joined in. They let go after a good minute, then they left the area to go and find a better place for their carnage. 17 and 18 destroyed a few houses and buildings before they reached a small city.

"Wanna play 'Kill All the Humans' sis?" 17 asked.

"Yeah, first one to 100 points gets to demolish the entire city!' 18 replied with a small smile on her face. 18 ran off before 17 had a chance to say anything. 16 decided to take a rest so he didn't join in on the carnage, even if he weren't tired he wouldn't have joined in anyways. 18 started off by destroying a small mall that had around 20 people in it, giving her 20 points. 17 found the police station that held 16 people, he blew it up without giving anyone a chance to run.

"Sis is it me or does it seem like it's starting to get boring doing this all the time?" 17 asked his sister.

"Yeah." 18 replied with boredom showing in her tone.

"I'm going back to 16," 17 started before turning to 18, "wanna race?"

"Let's go!" 18 started off, almost catching 17 by surprise. 18 lost the race but was happy that she did have a little fun during the whole thing.

"16, wanna go and watch the animals?" 18 asked.

"Yes." 16 replied in the most ecstatic voice he could muster. 17 turned to his sister with a big smile, knowing that she was thinking of the same thing he was. They all flew off and watched the animals until sundown, then they stole another vehicle and took off to a good sleeping spot.

"17, 18, my sensors are reading a high power level not to far from here." 16 reported.

"They won't mess with us again." 17 replied before he fell asleep.

"Don't worry 16, we're fine." 18 reassured 16.

 _Meanwhile a few miles away from the androids' location_

"AAAAH" a random woman cried out before stopping halfway.

"Sssshhhh" a strange voice said, creeping out all who were nearby to hear the voice and see the creature that the voice belonged to.

"It will be all over soon, if you don't squirm that is." the creature said before wiping out the entire city's population.


	6. Calm Before The Storm

_Joshie here, just wanted to say that this will be the last chapter before I start the Cell saga. Sorry about the double upload today, needed to get more of this story done before I do other things. Plus school sucks._

"Okara are you ready for my next attack?!" Vegeta yelled out with his hands in the position for a Galick Gun.

"Yeah dad…" Okara was just barely able to say.

"GALICK GUN!" Vegeta screamed at the top of lungs. The blast was huge, almost engulfing the whole room. Okara was able to blast back with the energy he had in his reserve. The two blasts started to fight for supremacy, both Vegeta and Okara were tired from training without any form of break. Vegeta's Galick Gun barely even won any ground before Okara's energy dropped hard and fast. Vegeta gave up and slowly floated down to his son, breathing heavily the whole time.

"Why don't we take a break since you and your brother are completely out of it?" Vegeta asked while pointing to Trunks who was out cold.

"F-f-fine dad." Okara replied, out of breath and hurting all over.

"Trunks g-g-get up bro." Okara said while helping Trunks up to his feet.

"Are we done training?" Trunks barely even said, sounding like gibberish instead of a normal question.

"Yeah bro." Okara replied guessing his brother's words instead of knowing them correctly. Vegeta left the room without even a sound from his mouth, not even his signature "hmph". Vegeta noticed that his sons were strong willed and even more powerful, he resented that but he secretly respected his sons for that.

"We will head to the living room to rest, then we shall resume our training." Vegeta ordered. Okara and Trunks tried their best to keep up with Vegeta's pace, even if he was injured Vegeta could still walk faster than anyone could imagine. Vegeta was coughing up blood by the time they reached the living room. The blood was starting to show from his mouth and before he could wipe it off Okara gave him a tissue to get rid of the blood. Vegeta took the tissue and left to grab some ice and bandages from the kitchen. While they were waiting for Vegeta to get back Okara and Trunks took a small nap together.

"Dammit where does she put the bandages?" Vegeta whispered to himself while looking in the cabinets.

"Hun, I put them somewhere else." Bulma said while walking up to Vegeta.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Vegeta asked while tugging at Bulma's waist.

"No where you need to know." Bulma replied with a sexier tone. Bulma gave Vegeta the bandages so he could help heal the boys' wounds. Bulma gave Vegeta a passionate kiss before leaning to whisper in his ear.

"I'll be gone with mom and dad for part of the day," Bulma whispered into  
Vegeta's ear, "can you watch both pairs of boys for me?"

"We needed a break anyways." Vegeta accepted the order Bulma gave, knowing that he should respect Bulma's wishes if he ever wanted another child. Bulma got up and headed to grab the little babies from their cribs and left Vegeta in the kitchen all alone.

"I can't believe that they survived all of that horrible training I put them through…" Vegeta whispered to himself. Vegeta returned to the living room to see Trunks and Okara fast asleep.

"Hmph." Vegeta said as he treated to what wounds he could. Bulma returned to the living room with the little babies in hand.

"Need some help with that?" Bulma asked as she put the babies down on the floor. Vegeta nodded and they treated the boys' wounds together.

"See you later honey." Bulma kissed Vegeta before she headed off to have a nice time with her parents. Vegeta looked at both pairs of his sons, the pair that can't even speak or walk yet and the warriors who carry so much weight on their shoulders. Vegeta let a small smile come to his face before picking up his little sons and laying down with them. Lil Okara pushed lil Trunks before Vegeta intervened.

"Don't do that to your brother Okara!" Vegeta scolded. Okara looked at Vegeta before allowing a cute little yawn to escape his lips. Trunks let out a yawn and stretched his hands out for Vegeta to pick him up. Vegeta took them both in his arms before taking a nap with his sons. Okara and Trunks woke up to bandages all over their wounds and to a sleeping Vegeta.

"Let's just stay here and not bother them ok?" Okara asked.

"Yeah let's do that." Trunks replied. The two just watched over their baby selves and their father. Vegeta woke up with the babies about two hours later, not knowing his other sons were up Vegeta gave both the babies a small kiss before he noticed his big sons laughing at the Saiyan Prince.

"Stop that this instant!" Vegeta ordered.

"Sorry dad." the brothers laughed out in unison. The entire afternoon was just the boys and their father playing around or just taking care of the little babies. Bulma returned home to see all five of them asleep on the couch, she leaned down and picked up the babies so she could put them to bed. Bulma returned to the three on the couch with some blankets in hand. By the next morning Vegeta had awoken to his older sons sleeping next to him.

"What the hell?!" Vegeta whispered when he felt a strange energy off in the distance. Vegeta couldn't tell who it was, it seemed like Frieza, Kakarot, Gohan, himself, Piccolo, and a few other fighters.

 _Meanwhile a few miles away from West City._

"NOO PLEASE," a little child cried out before her voice was stopped.

"Now I will start eradicating the rest of you sorry people." A strange creature said, a tail coming from where a little girl once layed…


	7. Cell! Who or what are you!

Cell?! Who or what are you?!

"What the hell is that?!" Piccolo whispered to himself while he was looking down from the Lookout. A strange energy was near the city. This energy kept popping up and then disappearing each time.

"Goku, I'm going to go and check something out." Piccolo stated. Goku nodded his head and then Piccolo went off. Once he reached the location Piccolo noticed that there were no people around. The only thing that was left was clothing.

"Hello, Piccolo." A strange voice said.

"Who the hell are you?" Piccolo asked.

"I'm not a 'who'," the strange thing replied, "more like a 'what'." Piccolo felt a tail on his shoulder.

"What the hell are you?" Piccolo inquired. He was keeping his cool for the situation.

"You'll know soon." the thing replied. The creature licked Piccolo, then he put him into a choke hold. The monster put its tail into Piccolo's arm.

"Your energy is nice Piccolo." the monster stated. Piccolo's arm shrunk and shriveled, his arm was completely useless now.

"I'll let you live for now Piccolo." the monster stated while he let go. Before Piccolo could catch his breath however, the monster blasted a hole into his chest.

"My name is Cell." the monster stated.

"I feel Piccolo's energy fading, good thing I was following the energy." Okara stated. Okara had been following this "Cell" creature for a day. He knew there would be trouble once he sensed Piccolo's energy. Okara headed to Piccolo with a senzu in hand.

"Piccolo eat this and then I'll fight that monster." Okara stated. Piccolo ate the bean and got up to look Okara in the eyes.

"That bastard is too strong for you." Piccolo frankly stated. Okara gave him a smirk and then went off to fight Cell. Cell stood nearby to listen in on the conversation, he shot an energy blast for Okara. Okara left Piccolo to go and fight Cell.

"You're terror ends here you bastard." Okara threatened. Cell gave no reply. Okara charged at Cell and landed a big blow to the monster's face. Cell was launched through a few buildings before he got back up. Okara appeared right next to Cell.

"How do you like my power?" Okara asked.

"It's good, but I know better." Cell responded. Okara got furious and started to pummel Cell. Cell grabbed Okara with his tail after being pummeled into a crater. Okara could feel his energy being stolen, his eyes started to close and his breath was weakening. Cell loosened his grip for a second, giving Okara an opening. Okara bit Cell's tail.

"AUUGH WHAT THE HELL?!" Cell shouted. Okara kicked Cell in the head then wrapped his hands around his head.

"CELL," Okara yelled out, "YOU CAN DIE ALONG WITH THOSE DAMNED ANDROIDS!" Okara kneed Cell in the face four times before being stopped by Cell's hands. Cell stabbed Okara with his tail and then jumped high in the air before landing a few feet away.

"Do you want to die?!" Cell screamed before charging his energy to his max.

"You're the one who's gonna die!" Okara responded. Cell put his hands out in front of him then brought them back to his side.

"KA-!" Cell yelled out.

 _I-is that the Kamehameha?!_ Okara thought to himself. His thought was proven correct by the blue energy that started to form in Cell's hands. Okara reached up near his head, his left hand facing out towards Cell while his left was facing the back of his left hand.

"YOU'LL BE BLOWN AWAY CELL!" Okara shouted out.

"ME-HA-ME!" Cell responded. A purple energy started to form in Okara's hands and around his whole body.

"GALICK CANNON!" Okara shouted when he launched a giant, purple energy beam.

"HA!" Cell shouted, his own energy beam shot from his hands. The beams collided and started to struggle for supremacy. Their attacks went back and forth for a long time. Okara weakened Cell just enough that they were even for the time being. Cell was starting to lose the battle, his energy was just too little to do anything. Okara was starting to feel Cell's energy weaken and slowly diminish. Okara was feeling prideful and let himself ease back on his attack just a little too much. Cell noticed this and made it an advantage for himself. Cell beat Okara in the beam struggle, sending Okara through multiple buildings. Okara landed on the ground with a thunderous _thud._ Before Okara went unconscious he seen a green figure along with two other people, one short with long spiky hair and the other was a few feet taller with a bowl cut.

"Damn him." Cell stated when he defeated Okara. Cell ran off to another city, to absorb more people and get stronger. Cell's search didn't last long, he found a fairly large city to satisfy his hunger for power.

"M-mommy what's that?" a little boy asked his mother.

"Run!" the little boy's mother replied in pure terror. Cell reached out with his tail and stabbed the little boy in the back with his tail. The little boy slowly started to shrivel up with his screams of terror fading along with his entire body. Everyone within watching distance fled for their lives, only to have their attempts be in vain. Some people tried to fight Cell off, only to have themselves killed without dealing any damage on the monster. Most people however, only looked on in terror. They knew that death was imminent and that fighting would only quicken their demise.

"You're all so TASTY!" Cell licked his lips before absorbing the rest of his victims. Cell killed the entire population of the city, not leaving a single person or animal alive. In total Cell kill 2,001 people and 56 animals. Cell moved to the next city and killed all of its populus. Cell's absorbing spree took more than 1 million people's lives away.

"What the hell happened?!" Piccolo asked Goku back on the Lookout.

"It seems that Cell has killed more people," Goku reported, "he's stronger than me at the moment."


	8. Search for Cell part 1

_The Search For Cell! Part One!_

Okara woke up to see Piccolo, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and Trunks all standing over him.

"Thanks for bringing me up here guys." Okara said. His voice was full of rage, he was never going to allow Cell to do that to him again.

 _I was just way too cocky. That was all that made me lose._ Okara thought to himself. Piccolo looked around the Lookout, trying to sense Cell's position.

"We need to look for him, now." Piccolo demanded.

"While you do that, can you look for the androids as well?" Goku asked.

"Why aren't you going?" Piccolo asked.

"I have a better idea, Mr. Popo is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber still in good shape?"

"Oh, yes it is." Mr. Popo replied. The others looked at Goku and Popo like they were crazy. Popo lead everyone to a strange door, one that looked completely normal.

"This is the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," Popo explained, "in here time passes faster than out here."

"How fast does time pass in their then?" Trunks asked.

"A day out here is a whole year in there." Popo replied. Vegeta looked at Popo with an evil grin.

"How long can we stay in there?" Vegeta asked.

"Two years in there." Popo explained.

"Damn." Vegeta whispered.

"I'm going in first." Vegeta stated.

"Then I'm going in with you." Okara stated. Okara walked up and went into the strange room with Vegeta, the room was completely white. No color except what was in the tiny house.

 _Meanwhile_

Piccolo went off on his search for Cell and the Androids.

"Hey, did you feel that power too?" Krillin asked, Tien not too far behind.

"Yeah, what is that you've got in your hand?" Piccolo replied.

"It's a detonator, we can kill the androids instantly." Krillin explained. Piccolo looked forward and just kept his mind on finding Cell or the androids.

"We should split up." Tien suggested.

"Definitely." Piccolo stated. The three of them split up for the search of the androids and Cell. Piccolo searched every area that he thought they'd be in. No sign of them in any city or town, no signs of life in any of the smaller towns either. Tien found nothing in his search. The cities were untouched and the forests clean of any destruction. Krillin's search failed in every way.

 _A few hours later._

"A high power level is heading east of us." Android 16 informed.

"Maybe it's Goku." 17 replied.

"Maybe you're completely wrong." 18 mocked.

"Well maybe I actually help with the search!" 17 shot back. 17 and 18 argued for a few minutes before 16 jumped into the conversation.

"We should stay undetected." 16 stated. 17 and 18 looked at their brother with surprised looks.

"I guess it would be good." 17 stated. 18 nodded in agreement.

 _Meanwhile_

Cell was hiding near a mountain, sensing the energy of Tien.

 _If I attack they'll notice his power drop, they got smart._ Cell noted. Tien looked everywhere he knew. Cell was just too quick and smart for the three eyed man.

"Damn, no one's here." Tien stated out of frustration. Cell left a long time ago, when Tien was preoccupied with flying through the trees. Tien gave up his search and went towards the Lookout.

 _Later_

"Trunks, why didn't you want to train with your brother and father?" Mr. Popo asked.

"Okara spoke first, I didn't have time to react." Trunks responded truthfully. Mr Popo sighed and put his hand on the door of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. A small light came from Popo's hands before he let go of the door.

"I have no allowed 3 people to enter," Popo stated, "for now."

"Thank you Mr. Popo!" Trunks said before he ran into the time chamber.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Vegeta asked.

"Popo allowed for three people to come in at a time while I'm here." Trunks replied. Vegeta and Okara shared a sinister smile as they thought of the hell he's going to suffer.

"Let's get to work then." Okara stated. Vegeta got into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" Vegeta challenged.

"We'll beat you father." Trunks replied. Vegeta smirked before he vanished. Trunks looked all over for Vegeta, but there was no trace of the Saiyan prince. Okara was able to keep up with Vegeta and spotted him behind Trunks. Vegeta elbowed Trunks in the back before disappearing again. Okara faded and then appeared right in front of Trunks. Vegeta kicked Okara high into the air and then chased after him. Okara stopped his ascent upwards with a little bit of ki. Vegeta thought he caught Okara off guard when suddenly a knee was lodged into his back. Vegeta tried to fight off Okara only to have both of his arms stretched behind him. Trunks flew up to Okara and Vegeta's location.

"Hey bro wanna help?" Okara teased, a smirk appeared on Okara's face as he said this. Trunks nodded and upper cutted Vegeta. Vegeta slowly lowered his head to show no signs of damage. Vegeta cackled as Trunks repeatedly kicked and punched Vegeta.

"My own son is a pansy!" Vegeta yelled with a giant smile on his face. This set Trunks off, he wasn't going to be left in the dust like this. Trunks' purple hair raised up and turned golden, a new look of pure frustration and rage on his face. Trunks' hits started to produce louder sounds as well as be much more quicker. Okara let go of Vegeta and used a double axe handle to take him crashing towards the ground. Okara turned Super Saiyan and slowly descended to Vegeta. Trunks followed Okara until they were both on the ground.

"Let's go Trunks!" Okara yelled as he did a backflip towards his brother. Trunks blocked the first kick but he failed to block Okara's second kick. The first kick allowed Okara to get behind Trunks and easily hit him in the back. Trunks ducked and tried to trip Okara, only missing by a few centimeters. Trunks shifted his position and put both of his hands on each side of his head. He launched himself at Okara and kicked his brother in the face. Vegeta crawled to his hands and knees before he turned Super Saiyan.

 _HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE THERE?!_ Vegeta thought as he started to get enraged. Vegeta got up and charged his energy. The whole room shook as his power rose to new heights. Okara and Trunks stopped fighting to witness their father's rage first hand. Vegeta's aura showed little signs of excess energy, but they slowly faded as Vegeta's power slowly descended to a somewhat normal level. Vegeta charged at the teens as quickly as possible. Neither Trunks or Okara were able to keep up with Vegeta's barrage of attacks. Okara started to spit up blood while Trunks was bleeding from above his eye. Vegeta stopped his full blown assault and started to breath heavily.

"That'll be it for now, let's rest." Vegeta stated.


	9. Search for Cell part 2

"Let's continue our search." Piccolo stated. Tien and Krillin nodded in agreement as the three parted ways a few miles away from the Lookout. A couple of hours passed before Piccolo noticed some strange activity on an archipelago.

"STOP RIGHT THERE ANDROIDS!" Piccolo demanded. The three people turned around to see what the commotion was all about.

"Damn it 16, we were caught!" 17 whispered. Piccolo slowly landed to the ground and took off his weighted clothing.

"I believe I have a bone to pick with all of you." Piccolo stated as he got into his fighting stance. 17 stepped forward and got into his own stance.

"Let's dance." 17 dashed towards Piccolo and threw a punch. Piccolo caught the punch and smirked.

"I'm not the same Namekian you fought last time." Piccolo stated. 17 smirked and kicked Piccolo's left leg. Piccolo let go of 17 and stumbled backwards, leaving himself open for another attack. 17 spotted this opening and hit Piccolo with a direct kick to the chest. Piccolo recovered quickly and backflipped away.

"You're tougher than last time." 17 stated. Piccolo charged at 17 before flipping behind him. 17 was confused at this move and then got two feet to the back. 17 was launched forward a few yards before he was able to get control and stop. Piccolo suddenly appears behind 17 and upper cuts him into the air. Piccolo followed 17 until he believed they were at the best height. 17 stopped his accent and looked around for any signs of Piccolo. Piccolo showed himself for a good two seconds before blasting 17 back down to the ground. 17 landed in a crater before slowly rising back up to his feet.

"Damn, you're good." 17 said. Piccolo lowered to the ground before going back into his fighting pose. 17 ran at Piccolo and kicked him in the jaw. Piccolo recovered and hit 17 with a devastating uppercut. 17 easily recovered and grabbed Piccolo's arm.

"What happens if I pull on this hard enough?" 17 asked. Piccolo cried out in agony as 17 slowly pulled Piccolo's arm off. 17's face turned into a sick and twisted smirk as Piccolo cried out in pain.

"17 is getting really evil out there, isn't he?" 18 asked.

"I think he has gotten mad enough to finally let loose." 16 replied. 16 and 18 looked on in an almost horrified state as they watched 17 slowly rip off Piccolo's arm.

 _Meanwhile, only a few feet away_

Cell was watching behind a small rock formation. Cell watched every move the two made as they tried to defeat each other.

 _Good thing I had taken out Tien and sent Krillin on a wild goose chase._ Cell thought to himself. Cell's tail was swaying back and forth with excitement and pride. Cell's face turned into an evil smile when 17 eventually ripped of Piccolo's arm and threw it in his direction. Cell showed himself by catching the arm and sucking the remaining energy from it.

"Cell! What, what are you doing here?!" Piccolo shouted.

"To kill you and become perfect of course!" Cell replied.

"18, 16 RUUUN!" 17 yelled out. Cell looked in 18's direction and licked his lips. Piccolo took this opening and stretched his arm out to punch Cell. 17 kicked Piccolo in the back of the knee before charging at Cell. 17 dropped down and tried to sweep Cell's legs out from under him. Cell jumped up and flew at Piccolo, arm still in his grasp. Cell hit Piccolo with his own arm 11 times before letting up.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" Cell mocked. 17 looked on as he tried to think of a strategy to get both of his enemies out of his hair.

"You need to go 18." 16 stated. 18 looked at 16 in surprise before she shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you or 17 behind!" 18 replied. 16 looked down at 18 as he tried to devise a plan.

17 kicked Cell in the back and got him off of Piccolo. Piccolo laid there and rested, his body taking some serious damage. 17 charged at Cell before time ran out. Cell quickly turned around and dropped the arm.

"Do you truly think that will help you win?" Cell asked. 17 brought his fist back and prepared to punch Cell in face. Cell spotted this and ducked out of the way. 17 flew past Cell and slid at a fast past across the ground.

"DAMN IT!" Piccolo whispered to himself as he regrew his arm. 17 and Cell were still fighting when Piccolo started to get back to his feet.

"Time to use this move." Piccolo said as he started to charge two energy balls in his hands.

"TAKE THIS!" Piccolo yelled as he blasted at 17 and Cell with millions of energy blasts, however none of the attacks were hitting the two. 17 and Cell laughed as they noticed Piccolo's aim.

"Laugh all you want, but I wasn't exactly aiming at you two."

17 and Cell looked around and only saw energy balls hovering next to them. Piccolo smirked as he brought his hands down, along with well over a million energy balls. 17 and Cell were knocked to the ground with a thunderous sound. Piccolo slowly panted as he fell face first into the dirt. Cell recovered quickly and ran over to 17 and absorbed him.

 _A few miles away_

"16 why did you do that?" 18 asked.

"I don't want you hurt 18." 16 replied. 16 had carried 18 to a hidden location while Cell and 17 were fighting.

"I need to go, 18 stay here and don't go looking for me." 16 ordered. 18 shook her head and flew towards 17's last location. 16 reached out to stop her but was too late. Once 18 reached the location she was shocked and horrified to see that 17 was missing and Cell had changed looks.

"Finally, one step closer to becoming PERFECT!" Cell shouted.


	10. A FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL

_FIGHT FOR SURVIVAL!_

"Tien!" Krillin shouted," You need to wake up. I can sense that Piccolo's energy has gotten much weaker."

Tien slowly rose to all fours. He felt refreshed and ready to fight.

"Let's go." Krillin stated. Tien nodded and followed Krillin's lead as they sped off to help in the fight against Cell.

 _Meanwhile…_

Piccolo slowly rose to his feet to face the new Cell. The beak was replaced by a mouth, a bulky frame upgrade from the scrawny build.

"I would like to thank you for helping me achieve this." Cell mockingly thanked Piccolo with a bow. Piccolo caught his breath before he stretched his arms out to Cell. Cell was caught by surprise when the Namekian grabbed both of his sides.

Cell was quickly dragged by Piccolo and was stopped by a knee to the chest. Cell laughed before punching Piccolo in the stomach.

 _Damn… damn it!_ Piccolo thought.

Cell's face quickly morphed into a devilish smirk. Cell lifted Piccolo off of the ground and above his head.

"HAAH!" Cell shouted as beam of energy ripped through Piccolo's stomach. Piccolo's eyes rolled over into the back of his head, the pain causing him to pass out. Cell quickly grabbed Piccolo's gi with his other free hand.

"You'll love this you bastard." Cell whispered into Piccolo's ear. Cell quickly brought Piccolo's back onto his knee before punting him into the ocean. The evil android's spree of horror was only beginning.

"18, you need to stay put." 16 ordered. 18 looked to her side to find empty space. 16 was already heading towards Cell, possibly to make a diversion. Cell turned to face 16 with a sadistic smile.

"Ah, 16." Cell stated. Cell stepped forward and licked his lips. 16 got into a fighting stance and let out a low growl. Cell quickened his pace before being stopped by a fist to the face.

"What the hell was that?" Cell asked. Cell had his answer in the form of another punch to the face. Cell flew at 16 with astonishing speed.

"You're not going to live long while I'm around." Cell stated before kicking 16 into the side of a small hill. 16 got back up and started attacking Cell with a barrage of punches, kicks, and elbows. Cell was taking small amounts of damage, but nothing near what is needed to put him down.

"HAAAAHH!" Okara yelled as he kicked Vegeta in the side of the head. Vegeta took the hit and replied with a punch to the ankle. Trunks tackled Vegeta and started to pound his face into the ground.

"STOP!" Okara yells out at Trunks. Trunks gets off of Vegeta with a look of confusion.

"Why did you tell me to stop Okara?" Trunks asked. Okara pointed at the clock, 24 hours have passed. Trunks looks at the clock and nods. Vegeta gets up and smiles.

"We did well, but I'm clearly the strongest of the three of us." Vegeta stated. Trunks and Okara shared a look before leaving.

"What's taking them so long? We need to hurry up and save Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan yelled.

"I don't know son, but I do know that you need to stay patient." Goku replied. Gohan opened his mouth but no sound came out. Trunks, Okara, and Vegeta walked out with a new-found power. Goku looked impressed as Vegeta walked up to him.

"Once I kill Cell, we will finish things Kakarot."

"I'll be looking forward to it Vegeta."

 _Mean while…_

16 held Cell above his head before throwing him down. 16 removed both of his hands and charged up two large blasts.

"GO TO HELL!" 16 yelled out as he hit Cell with two large energy attacks. Cell slowly got back to his feet before laughing.

"That hurt a little 16." Cell stated before kicking 16 in the side of the head. 18 blasted Cell in the back before he had a chance to finish 16 off. Cell slowly turned around to face Android 18.

"HEY CELL! YOU FORGOT SOMEONE!" Tien yelled out. Krillin was just a few feet above Tien.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Krillin shouted out with his hands on each side of his face. Cell was temporarily blinded, giving 18 an opening to escape. 18 grabbed 16 and ran away to a nearby island for cover. Krillin opened his eyes and started to search for 18.

"TAKE THIS!" Tien shouted, his hands coming together to make a triangle.

"TRI-BEAM!" Tien hit Cell with multiple ki waves, making a huge square crater. Tien continued his assault until he was drained of all of his energy. Cell flew out of the crater and looked around for Tien's soon to be corpse.

"I'm not going to let you kill my friends, so I'm going to take them to safety now." Goku stated. Cell looked around and questioned if he was finally losing it. Goku picked up Tien and Piccolo before giving Cell one last look. Then Goku vanished and left Cell dumbfounded.

Cell flew up into the air to search for Androids 16 and 18.

"COME OUT 18!" Cell ordered. Android 18 looked up and felt fear build up inside of her as Cell started shouting right above them. Krillin was on the same island for the same reasons as Android 18, he needed some cover to hide from Cell.

"If you'd stop having a hissy fit then maybe you could fight a true challenger."

"Who just insulted me?" Cell turned around to see Okara, Vegeta and Trunks floating right in front of him. Vegeta pointed to himself with a cocky smile before pointing to the island below. Vegeta landed first followed Okara and Trunks. Cell was the last to land, and was laughing the entire way down.

"You are a true imbecile." Cell stated. Vegeta's smirk turned sadistic as he transformed into a bulkier version of the Super Saiyan transformation. Cell looked on in horror as he seen Vegeta's power rise.

 _What the hell?! Is that actually Vegeta?_ Android 18 thought. Vegeta cackled as he landed a heavy blow to Cell and Cell's pride. Cell stumbled backwards as he tried to regain his footing. Vegeta vanished and reappeared behind Cell, kicking him in the back and then following Cell to uppercut him.

 _I'm getting thrown around like a ragdoll!_ Cell thought as he was getting pummeled by Vegeta. Vegeta let up and allowed Cell to regain his breath.

"18, you should leave." 16 stated. 18 shook her head and watched as the battle raged on. Krillin snuck up behind Android 18 and froze.

 _Do I want to do this? I mean, I could let her go. She would be fine, wouldn't she? I don't want to kill her because… oh…_

"18, run." Krillin stated as he stepped out from behind the side of a rock wall. 18 turned around and opened her mouth wide at the sight of the remote. However, her happiness would turn into worry as Krillin smashed the remote.

"Krillin, you idiot!" 18 yelled. Krillin was surprised by her reaction before he realized what he had just done.

"Oh no…" Krillin said.

Vegeta laughed at all of Cell's feeble attempts to hurt him. Cell was getting frustrated and wanted to kill Vegeta as quickly as he could.

 _I know what to do now._ Cell thought. He raised his hands and started to charge a purple energy between them. Vegeta laughed even harder now realizing that Cell was trying to kill him with his own attack.

"GALICK GUN!" Cell yelled. Vegeta reflected the attack and destroyed a section of trees.

 _KRILLIN YOU IDIOT!_ Trunks and Okara thought in unison. Cell noticed 18 right behind Vegeta and was able to quickly think of a plan.

"Vegeta, wouldn't you rather have an opponent worthy of your might?" Cell asked. Vegeta stopped and smirked at Cell's question.

"Go ahead, I need a true opponent." Vegeta stated. Cell bowed and then went off to absorb Android 18. Okara and Trunks stopped Cell momentarily by attacking him. Vegeta got Okara and Trunks away by kicking them in the abdomen. Cell took advantage of the distraction and quickly flew to Android 18.

Krillin tried to keep Cell away but failed in the long end. Cell quickly slapped Krillin away and continued to walk towards 18. Trunks was able to get away from Vegeta and had Okara continue to distract their father.

"Cell! You will not continue to wreak havoc anymore!" Trunks yelled as he blasted Cell in the back. Cell quickly turned around and started to charge his energy.

"SOLAR FLARE!" Cell yelled as he temporarily blinded everyone. Cell quickly absorbed Android 18 before anyone had the chance to recover. When they did recover, they found Cell engulfed by a bright green light.

Once Cell had finally transformed he looked sleeker and had a nose. Cell now has a crown and the tail has shrunk, only leaving the part that was used to stab people remained. Cell flexed his muscles and looked at each and every part of his body that his eyes were able to land on.

"Perfection." Cell complimented himself. Cell smiled as he signaled for Vegeta to attack him. Vegeta started to get angry and kicked Cell in the side of the head.

"If that was your full strength then I am disappointed." Cell stated. Vegeta started to hit Cell with a barrage of punches and kicks before Cell turned his attention to Android 16.

"So, 16 how are you now?" Cell asked. Vegeta punched Cell in the cheek and stopped the assault to catch his breath. Cell turned around to Vegeta and punched him with enough force to send him through multiple mountains. Vegeta quickly flew up into the air and started to charge his energy.

"TAKE THIS CELL!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. The whole earth shook as Vegeta charged up his attack. His arms were outstretched to each side and started to shake.

"He's going to kill us all!" Krillin shouted. Okara and Trunks tried to plead with Vegeta to stop but were a second too late. Vegeta brought his hands down in front of him and started to focus the energy into a monstrous beam attack.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta yelled as he fired his attack. Cell didn't move and took the attack head on. Vegeta destroyed most of Cell's body but was too weak to move. Cell quickly regenerated all of his lost body parts and then started laughing.

"Okara, let's go." Trunks pointed at Cell. Okara nodded and transformed into a Super Saiyan. Okara charged at Cell and kneed him in the chest. Cell stumbled backwards and was surprised by Okara's strength. Trunks stood back and charged his energy.

"Um… aren't you gonna help him Trunks?" Krillin asked. Trunks pointed at Vegeta and then to Krillin's bag of Senzu beans. Krillin nodded and headed off to Vegeta.

"Krillin, make sure he doesn't see Trunks and I ok?" Okara asked. Krillin nodded and picked Vegeta up and took him to a different location. Trunks finally transformed into a version of Super Saiyan with huge bulging muscles.

"So, that's why you were attacking me then?" Cell asked. Okara nodded and continued attacking and was then joined by his brother. Okara punched Cell in the stomach and then Trunks kicked him in the side of the head. The barrage of attacks continued until Cell started dodging their attacks.

"Why can't we hit him anymore?" Okara asked Trunks. Cell smiled and laughed.

"You two are just too weak and way too slow. That transformation is way too easy to do but it damages your speed." Cell replied. Trunks looked down and started to realize that his tactic wasn't going to work. Cell kicked Trunks down to the ground and then threw Okara into a small mountain.


	11. The Hellish Cell Games Begin

_The Hellish Cell Games Begin_

Cell's power was just too great for both Okara and Trunks to handle. Okara and Trunks were easily defeated, but not killed. Cell launched Okara and Trunks into the beach below with tremendous force. Okara and Trunks rose to their feet, but they hanged their heads as if ready to die by Cell's hands.

"I will have fun with this." Cell laughed as he slowly walked towards the two young men.

"Is this just a game to you?!" Trunks asked with a fury in his heart.

Cell stopped dead in his tracks and rubbed his chin.

"A game you say…" Cell's eyes lit up with excitement.

Okara and Trunks shared a look of concern while they waited for Cell to finish his statement.

"That's it," Cell exclaimed, "I shall hold a tournament! It will allow me to test my strength against any and all fighters who come to face me! Tell your friends and family to watch out for me on the television."

Cell smiled and slowly rose into the air. His long, black wings expanded whist he made his accent. Trunks felt a familiar energy approach from the south.

"Okara! Trunks!" Krillin rushed to Okara's side and patted his back.

Okara looked down and smiled a little bit at his friend's kindness.

"You two have failed! What did you think you would be able to do, huh?! You're both too weak to defeat him!" Vegeta flew down and got right into Trunks' face.

Vegeta frowned and gritted his teeth at Trunks. Krillin clenched his fists and opened his mouth, almost giving Vegeta an earful, but was stopped by Okara. Vegeta grabbed Trunks and lifted him up off of the ground. Trunks looked Vegeta in the eye and clenched his fists.

"Dad, you get another chance to fight Cell." Okara stated.

Vegeta dropped Trunks and walked over to Okara. Okara told Vegeta about Cell's tournament and to watch the television.

"Well, that doesn't sound-" Krillin stopped before he could finish his statement.

Android 16 approached the four men. Krillin walked towards the tall, orange haired android.

"Get away from him!" Trunks shouted.

"He's dangerous! All of their androids are evil, psychotic killers." Okara walked up to Krillin and tried to pull him away. Krillin side stepped Okara and propped 16 up.

"C'mon big guy, let's get you fixed up."

"Give me all you've got Gohan!"

Gohan charges up his energy and dashes to Goku as a Super Saiyan. Goku throws a jab that is dodged by Gohan. Goku tries to kick Gohan but is stopped by Gohan's forearm Gohan jumps up into the air and drop kicks Goku. Goku stumbles back and dropped his guard. Gohan punched Goku in the chest and legs.

Goku regains balance and started dodging Gohan's attacks. Goku backs off from Gohan and started shooting energy blasts at him. The yellow energy blasts reach the size of of small cars before they even get fired off. Gohan dodges all the blasts but one. Gohan gets knocked down into the ground and loses part of his clothing.

Gohan cried out in agony as he tried to get up.

"Gohan! Are you ok?" Goku picked up Gohan and took him to one of the beds inside of the house part of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

" _Whoa! You did it Gohan!"_

" _I did!"_

 _Gohan huffed and puffed while he stood up. His golden, spiked hair making him look like a new person._

" _RRRRRRGGGGGAAAAAAAAH!"_

 _Gohan's hair started to spike up even more. His aura started changing, it had lightning infused with it. Goku looked on in amazement as his son started to go beyond the Super Saiyan form._

"Dad, dad wake up."

Goku opened his eyes and rose up to his feet..

"Remember Gohan, we must stay in the Super Saiyan transformation. It will help us train for Cell." Goku stated.

Gohan nodded and got up to his feet. Goku smiled before he went to the door and stepped out. Gohan followed Goku with confusion.

"Dad, why did we leave so early?" Gohan asked.

Goku rubbed his chin in concentration, as if he was trying to find the right words to express himself. Goku stopped and took a deep breath.

"If you're going to fight, then your hidden power will be brought out by anger. I know that anger comes best from battle." Goku explained.

Gohan nodded, but did not understand the true meaning of his father's statement.

"I sense their energy, they've come out early." Piccolo stated.

Vegeta looked at the door with anticipation. Okara and Trunks wanted to see how strong their master had become. Everyone on the Lookout was waiting for the arrival of Goku and Gohan.

"Hey guys!" Goku greeted with a smile and wave.

Gohan walked out behind Goku. Their hair was a light yellow color. Vegeta smirked and chuckled to himself.

"Can we get something to eat Mr. Pop?" Goku asked with an innocent smile.

Mr. Popo quickly brought out some food for Goku and Gohan. The two Saiyans wasted no time before they chowed down on their food.

"So, what did you guys do in there?" Okara asked.

Goku gulped down some of his food before he explained what he did with Gohan. All of the intense sparring matches and training sessions were put into detail.

"All of the blood, sweat, and tears were not wasted while we trained." Goku finished.

Okara got up and left his marvelled brother's side.

"Hey Gohan, want to know something about your future self?" Okara smiled at Gohan, who had a mouthful of rice.

Gohan nodded and gulped down the rice quicker than you could say "fast".

"Well, he was strong. Incredibly strong. He was the best fighter I had known before I met Goku or dad. I know you can become strong too, stronger than my Gohan." Okara looked at Gohan with a huge smile.

Gohan smiled back. Piccolo looked at the two halfling Saiyans and smiled to himself.

 _Okara isn't that bad of a kid, he just needs to work on that foolish pride of his._ Piccolo thought to himself.

Goku stood up and walked into a room of the Lookout. A few minutes later he came back out in a new Gi. Mr. Popo smiled with delight when he saw Goku in the new Gi.

"Um, Mr. Piccolo?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo looked down at Gohan with a fake frown.

"Can I have a costume like your's?"

Piccolo smiled at Gohan and put his hand on Gohan's head. A flash of light replaced Gohan for a second before he was back with a Gi almost like Piccolo's.

"Goku, we may need to have some Dragon Balls. We need to wish all of the people Cell killed back to life." Tien stated.

Goku thought for a second before he came up with an idea.

"All we need is a Namekian right? Well, what if I get one to come here?" Goku asked.

"It could work, but we don't know where the new Namek is at." Piccolo reminded Goku.

"I could just ask King Kai for directions!" Goku put his fingers up to his forehead and disappeared.

Goku instantly arrived at King Kai's planet.

"Oh, hi Goku. What're you doing here?" King Kai asked.

"I need to know where New Namek is at." Goku replied.

King Kai pointed to the west.

"There, that's where they are at." King Kai stated.

Goku nodded and vanished. Goku arrived at Namek instantaneously, and talked to the Elder. Goku explained what was happening on Earth to the Elder.

"You may take Dende, he is a part of the dragon clan." the Elder stated.

A short Namekian with a red jacket walked up to Goku. Goku smiled at him and put his hand on Dende's shoulder. They left Namek and returned to Earth.

 _A few hours later_

The Dragon Balls have been reactivated. Cell has not made his announcement yet however. The Z fighters anxiously watched the television. Each click between channels seeming more horrifying.

"Ma'am where is the newsroom?" Cell asked a young woman.

The young woman pointed up with a shaky hand.

"R-r-r-room 30."

"Thank you." Cell smiled at the woman and flew up.

Cell flew through many floors, flying up to the newsroom.

"GUYS! CELL IS ON THE TELEVISION!" Okara yelled.

Cell's smirk showed up on every channel, even a cooking show. The Z fighters watched with tension as Cell made a slow accent.

Once Cell made it to the newsroom he attacked and killed the news anchor.

"Hello world, I am Cell. You may know me as the creature who killed all of those innocent people. You may be wondering why I am here. Well, I am making an announcement. It is a challenge," Cell laughed at the camera, "anyone who wants to face off against me will have the chance. It is a tournament. You will be facing off against me one by one, and you will have the upper hand. For I am not allowed to rest, but if you die you get disqualified. You have 7 days to get prepared before you all meet your demise."

The television signal went out before Cell killed the cameraman.

 _One Week Later_

"Do you think we could win?" Krillin asked Piccolo.

Piccolo thought but could not come up with an answer.

Gohan and Goku were leading Okara, Trunks, Piccolo, and Krillin to Cell.

"Hey guys! We're gonna watch!" Tien and Yamcha met up with the fighters.

Goku nodded and continued going forward.

By the time Goku and the others reached Cell's location, Vegeta had already had a back and forth conversation with Cell. 16 met up with the others only a few minutes later.

"16-" Krillin started but was stopped by a random man with wire frame glasses.

"Can you please be quite, the champ is about to take on Cell!"

Krillin looked at the stage and noticed a man with a black mustache and curly black hair facing off against Cell. The man was doing some stretches before he ran at Cell.

Cell rolled his eyes and chopped the man into a mountain.

Goku looked up at Cell and started to smile.

"Well, it's my turn then." Goku stated.


End file.
